A clock generator is an important part of any integrated circuit, where a clock signal generated by the clock generator is used to enable various functions of the integrated circuit. One function that relies upon one or more clocks signals is data transmission. That is, data may be stored by a latch circuit in response to a clock signal.
Typical pulse generators used in pulsed latch systems do not closely match the data path associated with the pulsed latches that the pulse generators drive. A minimum pulse width for correct operation of the circuit changes over process, voltage, and temperature variations. Unless the pulse generator is closely matched to the pulsed latch data path, it will not necessarily track the latch, and will thus provide a wider pulse than necessary in some corners or narrower pulse widths in others. Providing a wider pulse width reduces the hold margins of the latch, while providing a narrower pulse width increases the odds of a functional failure.
According, an improved circuit for generating clock signals enabling the latching of data in an integrated circuit is beneficial.